


Juntos: a cute stony playlist

by Lazy_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Queen/pseuds/Lazy_Queen
Summary: As a fill for The SteveTony Games, I chose the Growing Old Together prompt and tried to tell, using brazilian songs, how Steve and Tony fell in love and chose to grown old together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Fluff





	Juntos: a cute stony playlist

You can hear the playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6E7xFT2H70Yka9CH40WSWd?si=3x6qbx5aTguT0MhEkl0lXw)

  * **Eu te quero** , by Zeeba and Manu Gavassi



”Eu nunca pensei em silêncio com você

Eu me encontrei”

_Story old as time, they met and fell in love, without knowing how, exactly, just that they did. Everything was hard, only their relationship was easy._

  * **Por você** , by Barão Vermelho



“Por você eu deixaria de beber  
Por você eu ficaria rico num mês“

_Sometimes, you want to be better for the person you love, not because you need it, or they want it, but you’d do it because you know you’d both be happy for it. So Tony gives up drinking, not because Steve asks for it, but because he already has Steve to make him happy._

  * **Pra Você Guardei O Amor** , by Nando Reis and Ana Cañas



“Pra você guardei o amor que nunca soube dar  
O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar“

_They were sure of each other, because they could see how much the other loved them. Intimacy was easy, showing their love was the easiest thing in the world._

  * **Ouvi Dizer** , by Melim



“Ah se eu acordasse todo dia  
Com o seu bom dia“

_So if showing love was easy, if they were sure of each other, why not make it official? Why not move in together, and wake up everyday to see each other smiles?_

  * **Sutilmente** , by Skank



“E quando eu estiver triste  
Simplesmente me abrace“

_Some days, Steve was sad, missing a era that he could never return to. Some nights, Tony woke up from nightmares of bombs and torture in the rough hands of terrorists. Some days, all they could do was hold each other to stop them from falling apart._

  * **Fico Assim Sem Você** , by Adriana Partimpim



“Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo“

_They weren’t together all the time, of course. Sometimes, SI would have Tony on the other side of the globe visiting branches, or giving presentations, or buttering up investors. Sometimes, S.H.I.E.L.D. would send Steve for missions that would take days, and their contact would be limited. And they’d miss each other._

  * **Vamos Fugir** , by Skank



“Vamos fugir  
Deste lugar, baby!“

_Vacations were the best. When they could make time, they would leave the SI in the hands of Pepper and the Avengers to Natasha, leave their phones off (take a burner just for emergencies) and spend some days with just each other._

  * **Eu te amo** , by Bryan Behr



“Faço questão do eu te amo  
Só pra lembrá-la de nunca esquecer“

_Because they knew time was precious (they already lost so much, they couldn’t lose each other-) they would tell each other “I love you” everyday, even when they were angry._

  * **Deixa** , by Lagum and Ana Gabriela



“Então deixa, eu tentar cuidar de você  
Que eu deixo, pra amanhã oque eu tenho que fazer“

_Just another song to exemplify how they took care of each other, and felt good with each other, because, why not?_

  * **Partilhar** , by Rubel



“Eu quero partilhar  
A vida boa com você“

_When the question was asked, the other said “I do”, because it was so obvious, because they couldn’t wait to share their lifes, so they did._


End file.
